MP5K
The Heckler & Koch MP5K is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The MP5K is the 'kurz' (German for 'short') version of the MP5, featuring a shorter barrel and no stock. As a result it has a higher rate of fire, and is favored by bodyguards because it is easy to conceal and fires the light 9mm Parabellum round making it easy to shoot at close range. The original version of the weapon, the Heckler and Koch MP5, was featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and was voted favorite weapon of that game by users in 2009. This version is best at short range as it has fairly high recoil but it can be used at medium range in the hands of an experienced user; however long range firing is possible but requires very steady and quick bursts and typically an immobile or distracted target. In-game Campaign It is seen used by "Takedown", during "Exodus"(in South Virginia) by fellow Ranger teammates, by various hostiles in conjunction with a Riot Shield, several Navy Seal members and Task Force 141. In the campaign the MP5K does not have a foregrip although in multiplayer it does. The version shown, the MP5K-PDW, which has a slightly longer barrel in order to improve accuracy back to full-size MP5 levels. However, that variant also came with a folding stock. Multiplayer The MP5K is one of the first SMGs unlocked, available at Level 4 when Create-A-Class is unlocked. The weapon has a high rate of fire, and therefore has unpredictable and high recoil. As such, it is very difficult to kill at range, and its low damage at range also hinders this. It is one of the less commonly used SMGs because of these reasons, and also because the UMP45 is unlocked before it, which has less recoil and has better range stats. With the rapid fire attachment, its recoil is almost uncontrollable, and will only be useful in close quarters. The Red Dot or Holographic sight can assist in tap-firing at range due to the precise targeting system. However, the ironsights (which are the same as the CoD4 MP5) are open and clear, which for many players means that a sight attachment is not needed, freeing the slot up for a more useful attachment, such as extended magazines. It is not advisable to silence this weapon, as doing so reduces its already small three hit kill range. (Two hit kill with Stopping Power) However, the silencer can help in recoil reduction, by a small margin. If the ACOG Scope is equipped with the MPK5 the recoil is unpredictable, and firing in full-auto accurately will be impossible unless at very close range. The MP5K is more useful than the other SMGs at close range, due to high damage combined with a high rate of fire. However, it is the worst SMG to use at medium to long ranges due to its extremely unpredictable recoil and low damage at range. In Hardcore gamemodes, the MP5K is a one hit kill at close range, and a two hit kill at long range. If Stopping Power is used, it will only need a one-hit headshot to kill at long range. However, this is inadvisable due to its high rate of fire. Overall, these factors make it an ineffective alternative to the UMP45, and is therefore less popular. It is, however, more effective than the UMP in close quarters due to its higher rate of fire. Weapon attachments * Rapid Fire * Akimbo * Red Dot Sight * Holographic Sight * Silencer * ACOG Scope * Thermal Scope * FMJ * Extended Mags Gallery File:mp5k_6.png|The MP5K in singleplayer. File:MP5kMP.png|The MP5K in multiplayer. Note the foregrip. File:mp5kiron_6.png|Iron sight File:Mp5ksd 6.png|The MP5KSD text. This is not seen in multiplayer. Trivia * In single player, the MP5K does not have a foregrip, but in multiplayer it does. * In multiplayer, a silenced MP5K is titled "MP5K Silenced", however, in single player, it is called the MP5KSD. * The MP5K is probably the replacement for the MP5 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. * In the multiplayer, the pick-up icon of the weapon shows the older SEF version. However, the model used in-game is the newer select-fire version. *It seems to be the preferred in-game weapon of the U.S Navy SEALs; many of the characters use a suppressed MP5K. *The MP5K has the number "1" on its rear iron sight. This indicates that the largest aperture, the close-range aperture, is being used. *In third person, the character holds on to the MP5K's magazine instead of the foregrip. *In Exodus, U.S. Army Rangers using this weapon have a distinct character model; they appear with gas masks on their side and are strapped with various types of grenades, suggesting a CQB role. *MP5Ks take around three magazines to kill a Juggernaut so it is a very useful weapon in Estate Takedown. *Enemies with Riot Shields in campaign or Spec Ops carry MP5Ks. *When using a Silencer or Red Dot Sight the recoil becomes slightly higher. However, when they are both combined with Bling, this no longer occurs. *In real life, the MP5K does not have a protruding barrel. See also *MP5 Category:Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:German Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Stub